The present disclosure relates generally to image data processing and, more particularly, to predictive compression and decompression of image data.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
To present visual representations of information, an electronic device may utilize an electronic display to display one or more images (e.g., pictures or image frames) based on corresponding image data. In particular, the electronic display may adjust luminance of its display pixels based on target luminance indicated by the image data. In some instances, image data may be processed before being using to display a corresponding image, for example, to facilitate improving perceived image quality.
To facilitate processing, in some instances, image data may be stored in memory. For example, image data may be read (e.g., retrieved) from memory and processed to determine processed image data. The processed image data may then be written (e.g., stored) to memory to enable subsequent retrieval, for example, for further processing and/or display of a corresponding image. As such, size of image data may affect resources (e.g., communication bandwidth and/or storage space) used to communicate and/or store image data.